Rewrite ${((5^{12})(7^{8}))^{11}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 7^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((5^{12})(7^{8}))^{11} = (5^{(12)(11)})(7^{(8)(11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{12})(7^{8}))^{11}} = 5^{132} \times 7^{88}} $